


In the Dark

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, pre-mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: A hot night and a blackout on Caprica lead to a surprise for Lee.





	

It's the hottest night on record in over a decade on Caprica, and though she's only wearing a pair of cutoffs and a tank, Kara's seriously considering suggesting that their next round of triad be strip triad.

She's pretty sure neither of the Adama brothers will be down with that idea—not with present company included anyway. Kara swipes at the sweat beading on her chest already, fingers trailing down the damp skin over her breastbone. When she looks up, Zak's eyes are glued to the motion, and she smirks. It only widens when she catches Lee staring too on the other side of the table. Her eyes flick up to his stark blue gaze....and the lights blink out, the window A/C unit sputtering to a quiet. 

Zak groans across the table. "Gods, that's the fifth fuse we've blown this month!" 

"Ah, the joys of living in a hellhole, boys," Kara says, levering out of her chair and around the table, one hand thrown out, skimming across the wooden chair, then sticky skin. Her palm drags slowly over Lee's broad shoulder, the thin damp cotton strap of his tank, and the soft fine hairs in the hollow between his blades. She keeps going when she hits his other bicep, hand sliding down corded muscle almost to his wrist before she lifts her fingers free. She thinks she hears a quiet sigh just as she reaches out to clap hands on Zak's shoulders and smack a noisy kiss to the side of his mouth. "Where's the flashlight? I'll go this time." 

Both of them protest and she rolls her eyes in the dark. "I don't think the big, bad, basement will get me," she scoffs. "And it's gotta be at least 20 degrees cooler down there anyway." 

"At least let me come with you and hold the flashlight." Zak says. She shakes her head, but says "Fine. As long as your brother's not afraid of the dark. You gonna be alright, Lee?" 

She can't see his face, but she can hear the dry sarcasm in his voice plain as day. "Somehow, I think I can handle the things that go bump in the night." 

Zak grabs her hand and tugs her toward the basement door. “C’mon. He’ll be fine. He totally got over that whole bedwetting phase by the time he was, oh, 13 at least.”

“Zak!” Lee’s outraged cry follows them as they pick their way carefully down the steps. The air cools noticeably by the time they reach the bottom and Kara sighs with relief. She’s itching to jerk off her tanks and sports bra, let her skin breathe in the cooler air, but before she can move, strong arms wrap around her waist and haul her close. 

“Now this is more like it,” Zak breathes in between kisses. “You’ve been driving me crazy all night.” Kara grins, then gasps as he sucks an earlobe into his mouth. The heat always makes her horny and even though she knows it’s not the time or the place, especially with Zak’s brother right upstairs, she can’t stop her hips from grinding into his. He’s already hard against her and she groans a little at the feel of it, her hand sliding down to his waistband, but Zak pulls back. “Wait, Kara, wait…let’s fix the fuse then throw my brother out and go to bed.” 

She pouts but he has a point so Kara doesn’t protest, but when Zak tries to flick the flashlight on to shine at the box, nothing happens. “Crap, batteries.” He leans in and kisses Kara again, nipping her lower lip. “I’ll be right back.”

“Go. Fast.”

His footsteps pound up the stairs and Kara waits. She can hear the low murmur of indistinct voices upstairs, and impatient, she turns toward the open fuse box lifting her lighted watch face to it, so she can make out which fuse is which. He takes a while, and she manages to make out enough to find the right slot, slide the new fuse in. She’s concentrating so she doesn’t register the footsteps coming closer. Kara’s just reaching out to flip the switch when he bumps into her, strong hands steadying her at the waist and gripping her just hard enough to ignite the heat coiling inside her again. 

Kara decides suddenly that waiting is highly overrated. In a flash, she turns and snakes a hand down to unzip his fly, the sound loud in the quiet basement. She hears the hiss of a deep breath being taken and a series of little smacks that she realizes are probably the flashlight batteries dropping to the floor. She follows, getting on her knees and grasping his cock, pulling it free of the shorts and briefs. He’s still hard and she barely hears her name being uttered, she’s so focused, single-minded with desire. Kara squeezes his shaft, hand jerking over him once quickly, then bends forward to slide him between her lips, swallowing him halfway down before she freezes.

The taste of him is richer, saltier than Zak, and the soft grunt above her is higher, sharper. And suddenly she’s aware of the hundred other ways they’re different: the scent muskier, the skin warmer, the flesh filling her mouth longer and thicker. Traitorously her brain thinks Lee’s clearly the bigger brother in more ways than one. 

She should stop. She knows she should stop, but the problem is, she doesn’t want to. They’ve been dancing around this all summer truth be told. But she’s still frozen, pondering exactly how you apologize to your boyfriend’s brother for _accidentally sucking his cock_ , when Lee’s fingers wind through her hair. 

For a split second, Kara’s relieved the decision is being taken out of her hands, but then, then… he’s not pushing her away at all, but tugging her closer. Lee’s voice sounds deep, guttural and nothing like his usual careful, even tones when he hisses in the darkness, “ _Gods, Kara, please don’t stop.”_ So she doesn’t. She slides down, swallowing him whole as her hands grip his thighs and she works her throat around him, swallowing then sucking, teeth grazing rigid flesh and tongue swirling patterns against him. Lee’s grip is getting tighter in her hair and he must be biting his lip, because he’s not making a sound other than heavy panting exhales. 

Kara’s aware she can’t draw this out, that Zak could call for them, come down the stairs at any moment. It just adds to the thrill frankly, so even though she’d prefer to savor it, tease it out a little, maybe even make him beg, she doubles up the speed and the pressure, milking him with her mouth until he breaks, flooding her throat on a shuddering sigh. Kara releases him when he’s soft, tucking him back in his pants with nimble fingers and jerking the zipper up as she stands. 

She can’t see his eyes in the dark, and she’s glad, especially when Lee sighs again and says her name, guilt and recrimination leaking through every vowel. She kisses him once, hard and quick and it’s just enough to shut him up. Then she reaches past him and flips the circuit breaker. The darkness is illuminated, lingering shadows banished by the brilliance. Still, she doesn’t meet his eyes. Kara just whispers “Zak can't know” and brushes by, back up the stairs and into the light again.


End file.
